killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Killing Floor 2
Killing Floor 2 is the sequel to the survival horror game Killing Floor, published in 2009 for Windows and later for other platforms. Killing Floor 2 takes place in continental Europe, where an outbreak caused by Horzine Biotech has quickly spread and gained unstoppable momentum, destroying the European Union. One month after the events in the original Killing Floor, the specimen clones are everywhere and civilization is in disarray; communications have failed, governments have collapsed, and military forces have been systematically eradicated. The people of Europe didn't know survival and self-preservation too well, and lucky survivors have gone into hiding. After the outbreak, a group of survivors and mercenaries have banded together to combat the outbreak and established privately funded operation bases across Europe. Upon tracking specimen clone outbreaks, players will descend into zed-laden hot zones and exterminate them. For in-depth statistics and mechanics, you may be interested in this very thorough Google Document. Features *Visceral Gore - Killing Floor 2 ramps up the gore with a proprietary, high powered persistent blood system bringing new levels of fidelity to the genre. Players will send entrails, severed limbs, and blood flying in the air as they wade through hordes of enemies. If they are caught, enemies will rip them apart in the most brutal way. *6 player co-op or solo play— A multitude of varied playable characters are available for players to choose from as they enter the fray in online co-op mode or solo mode for those willing to brave the horrific specimens alone. *Terrifying Zeds - New enemies and fan favorites from the original game are back with expanded and smarter artificial intelligence, dishing out powerful attacks, working as a group to weaken the player’s party and pushing the challenge level and fear factor to new levels *Unique Blend Of Weaponry - Modern military assault rifles, brutal improvised makeshift weapons, classic historical guns, and off the wall “Mad Scientist” weapons, Killing Floor 2 has a unique blend of deadly tools that will satisfy any gamer. *Expanded Perk System - Perks from the original game have been remade with more added to the fold. All perks now progress with meaningful skill choices that amplify different play styles, giving players a progression path that is expansive and full of rewarding milestones. *Brutal Melee Combat - Killing Floor 2 reinvents melee combat completely. Players now have control over the type of melee attacks they can perform, enabling them to deliver bone-breaking crippling attacks to Zeds. Characters ;Returning * Reverend David Alberts * Police Constable Rob Briar ** Classic version (KF1 Owners) * D.A.R. * Mr. Foster * Mrs. Foster (DLC) * Lieutenant William "Bill" Masterson ** Classic version (KF1 Owners) * DJ Scully (digital deluxe edition) * Hayato Tanaka ;New * Anton Strasser (Red Orchestra 2 or digital deluxe owners) * Ana Larive * Badass Santa (DLC) * Donovan Neal * Oisten Jägerhorn (Following community) * Rae Higgins * Tom Banner (Chivalry:Medieval Warfare or digital deluxe owners) Enemies * Clot * Cyst * Slasher * Rioter * Crawler * Elite Crawler * Gorefast * Gorefiend * Stalker * Bloat * Siren * Quarter Pound * E.D.A.R.s * Abomination Spawn * Husk * Scrake * Fleshpound ;Bosses * King Fleshpound * Abomination * Dr. Hans Volter * The Matriarch * The Patriarch Gameplay Modes * Survival Mode * Survival VS * Endless Mode * Weekly Outbreaks Gallery Kf2 splash.png|Splash Screen Killing_Floor_2_images_(5).jpg Killing_Floor_2_images_(6).jpg Killing_Floor_2_images_(7).jpg Kfvskf2 infographic.jpg|Comparison Infographic with first game Kf2 soundtrack cover.jpg|Soundtrack Cover Kf2 artbook.jpg|Artbook Cover Videos Killing_Floor_2_Early_Access_Launch_Trailer Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Game